King of My Heart
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Hyrule was a paradise on earth but when Ganondorf took over, after killing the royal family, it became hell on earth. Poverty was everywhere and slaves were treated like animals. He meets a young slave and tortures him for his own pleasures but what Ganondorf doesn't know is that he will learn a great lesson after treating the slave badly. Ganondorf/Link slash.


_Hello everyone. Here I am...Rock you like a hurricane...Yeah...Anyhow! Here I am with a new story that will (hopefully) blow your minds away! This is my first ever Legend of Zelda fanfiction and I really like the games and I have played most of them but I am still a Mario lover most of all but one thing is certain...Link has REALLY become handsome in the past games, wow. I have just seen the latest trailer for the Wii U and I fell in love. He is so HOT! I bet Ganondorf is too so I thought, why not write a super hot, sexy, smexy fanfiction about them. _

_Most of you think that I write very sexy sex scenes ( Thanks by the way) so I will try to make this as sexy as I can but still tasteful. _

_Now, this story and the characters in the storyline are going to be OOC (Which means different characters and storyline from the games)_

_I will not give any hints of what is OOC in the story but you will notice small things so please bear with me and I hope that you will love it._

_I will try to update every Monday of each week and if I will be late then I will tell you._

_Now...Please enjoy the story and please read, love it and then review._

_XOXO Chibineptune!_

**King of my Heart**

**Chapter One**

The Land of Hyrule had always been a peaceful place to live in. A place where all people had equal rights. Poverty was almost completely wiped out due to the rich people providing for the poor. Everyone worked hard and everyone was happy.

One day a dark cloud washed over the land of Hyrule and covered it in darkness.

Lord Ganondorf had come and he wanted the throne. He killed the king and the whole royal family and took over the throne easily. The land of Hyrule was not a happy and peaceful place anymore.

When Ganondorf became the new ruler of Hyrule, darkness took over everything that held a hint of light. The poor people became even more poor, there were no rich people left save for the people who worked for Ganondorf as his minions.

Slavery became a normal thing in Hyrule and the people who tried fighting it, became either slaves or killed by the zombies. Ganondorf sat in his large throne, a evil smirk present on his face.

**XXXX**

Years had passed and the land of Hyrule was only a memory left in some peoples minds. They used to remember Hyrule as a kingdom filled with love and peace but most of them lost hope a long time ago. The legend told by the goddesses were wrong...There were no hero to save them and return Hyrule to its peaceful self again.

**XXXX**

King Ganondorf sat on his throne as his slaves were preparing a large feast for him. The table was very large and filled with every delicious meal imagined to the poor people who had to swallow the spit in their mouths as they put the warm food on the table. Food that they weren't allowed to taste. The only food they ate was rotten bread and water and if they were lucky, some vegetable or fruit.

Ganondorf sat at the table with a deep sigh, eating slowly and watching his slaves faces how they watched him eat, clenching their hands in their clothing, wanting to jump and eat the food.

After eating a small amount of food, Ganondorf stood up.

"Clean the table, I am done" he threw the napkin on the floor and walked back to his room.

The slaves growled deep in their throats as they did as they were told. They did not dare eating some of the food since Goblings were watching their every step.

Ganondorf slammed open the door, scaring his advisors. He sat down on his throne.

"Tell me, what do I have on the schedule today?" Ganondorf asked bored.

One of the advisors swallowed deeply "Actually my lord. You have nothing to do today, but there is a new shipment of slaves that arrived not too long ago. Do you want to see them?"

Ganondorf smirked evilly, he always loved seeing new slaves. Seeing their broken faces as they begged for their lives.

"Bring them in"

One giant Goblin with a whip opened the door and screamed "Get in you freaks and bow to the king!" he whipped them. Several of them screaming and falling to the floor.

Ganondorf stood up and walked over to them, his giant cloak flailing behind him as he walked. The floor shaking beneath his giant feet.

"Welcome to your new lives...or death. I will personally pick which one of you will be _honoured_ to stay in the palace with me and...Who of you will leave us" Ganondorf spoke in a deep and dark voice. The slaves shivered in fear but some of them dared to look him in the eye and even glare.

Ganondorf walked infront of the slaves when someone grabbed his cape. The Goblins immediately grabbed the slave and threw him on the floor, making him cry out in pain.

Ganondorf glared at the small child who was whimpering and crying "Kill him!" he ordered harshly.

"No!" a voice was heard.

Ganondorf turned around and was met with a slave who could barely stand due to hunger and the beatings he had gotten from the Goblings.

"Please my lord, do not kill him! I beg of you. Take me instead, I will do anything you will ask of me!" the slave cried out and collapsed on the ground.

Ganondorf looked at the slave, finding him increadibly beautiful. Amazing blue eyes, blond hair that fell around his soft face and his voice had a soft tinge to it.

"Who are you slave? Tell me your name and why you care so much for the other slave" Ganondorf asked.

The slave whimpered as he struggled to speak "M-My name is Link my lord and that is my younger brother Young Link"

"Why is he named after you slave?" Ganondorf crossed his arms over his impressive chest.

"I do not know my lord. Our parents died when he was just a baby...Please my lord, take me and spare his life" Link begged.

Ganondorf knelt infront of Link and grabbed his chin "Do you have any idea what you are offering slave? What I can do to you instead of killing the little minx life?"

"I do not care, I only want his safety and I do not care about my own health" Link said while looking at the floor.

Ganondrof chuckled "We will see. I accept your offer slave. Take his brother and let him work in the laundry room and I will take this slave as my own personal slave"

One of the Goblins snorted and dragged Young Link by his collar while Young Link was crying out in fear.

"No! Link! Please don't do this to yourself! Don't leave me!" his voice echoed in the halls as he was dragged away.

Link looked at the ground as his heart broke at his brother's voice.

"Now now, don't get all sad on me. I am your master after all and you shall obey _all_ my orders and now is the time for the first one" Ganondorf smirked while stroking Link's blonde hair.

Link looked up at him with scared eyes and barely nodded.

Ganondorf looked at Link heatedly "I want you to..." he opened his pants and pulled out his large cock "Suck my cock and swallow every little drop of cum and don't you dare miss a small drop or your brother dies immediately" he laughed out loud at Link's broken facial expression.

Link whimpered as tears spilled out of his eyes "Please my lord...I..."

"Goblins..." Ganondorf called but Link beat him to it.

"No! Please! I'll do everything you want just...Don't hurt my brother" he whispered brokenly. He looked back at the other slaves who looked at him with sorrow in their eyes. He felt so embarrassed. Very slowly he extended his hand and touched Ganondorf's massive erection. He gasped at the slickness of the head as his fingers danced over the glans.

Ganondorf groaned deeply, he grabbed Link's hair and pushed his cock against his face, smearing pre-cum against his cheek "I said suck it now play with it like a flute"

"I-I am sorry m-my lord but I'm a virgin and..." Link stuttered.

Ganondorf growled loudly "Does it look like I care? I said suck it!" he screamed loudly, scaring Link and the other slaves who looked at them with disgust and sorrow for Link.

Link took hold of the giant cock infront of him and put the head in his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste, he had never tasted anything like this. It was slimy, salty and slightly musky, he swallowed it and gagged at the taste. He put more of it in his mouth and sucked it like a lollipop, he slid it out of his mouth and licked a long trail from the bottom to the tip which held a large drop of pre-cum.

Ganondorf groaned loudly, he took hold of Link's head and shoved his cock far into Link's throat-

Link's eyes widened and he choked and gagged and the cock immediately slid out of his mouth as he coughed feeling like he was going to puke. Ganondorf smirked and laughed.

"Seems like you really are a virgin, get back ere and make me cum. I don't have all day"

Link whimpered and did as he was told. He put the cock in his mouth and sucked for all he was worth. Up and down he went and sucked, he felt ill, he just wanted to get this over with.

Ganondorf brow wrinkled as he neared orgasm "Fuck...Here it comes and remember...Don't miss a fucking drop or your brother dies"

Link looked up at Ganondorf large frame. His mouth filled with cock, he suddenly felt it swelling up and something burst out of the tip in a great amount. He felt it filling his mouth fast and he started swallowing but it tasted horribly and there was too much. It spilled out of the corners of his mouth as he swallowed as much as he could but there was simply too much cum. He pulled away with a gasp as the rest of the cum spurted over his nose and open mouth.

Ganondorf groaned at the look on Link's face. He looked surprised, disgusted and simply _filthy_ with all that cum on his face and mouth.

"I told you to swallow _every_ drop slave. There are much cum left and look at that, you even spilled on my boots" he tsked and shook his head "I guess you don't love your brother that much"

Link shook his head "No, please my lord. It was my first time and I apologise. Please forgive me, I will...I will lick it up" he bent down and licked the cum from Ganondorf's boot and cringed at the disgusting taste.

"I will give you one more chance slave and this is the last chance" he smirked evilly and turned around walking away but he stopped and looked back at Link "Follow me" he walked out with Link following him weakly.

The slaves looked after them with symphaty all over their faces for Link and his brother.

Who knows what awaited that poor boy?

**To Be Continued...**

_OK guys. That was the first chapter. I made it short so I would see if you liked the idea or if I should come up with anything else._

_Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or stop right now? It will get a lot better in the future chapters, this was a kind of prequel so that you would see how it would be._

_So review and tell me and I will update the next chapter on next Monday._

_XOXO Chibineptune :)_


End file.
